


Rumor

by robyn118



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship/Love, High School, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyn118/pseuds/robyn118
Summary: Rhett & Link were used to rumors about their friendship, but what happens when Rhett wants the rumors to be true?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett and Link were used to hearing the rumors by now. They had been inseparable since first grade. Are you really best friends if people don't think you are a couple every once in a while? Rhett thought. 

This time, though, the rumor came around and it was the same thing they had heard before but things were different now. At least to Rhett they were. 

He had developed a little crush on his lifelong friend. He had always felt a special connection to Link but lately, the connection grew stronger. 

They started high school back in August and had only gotten closer. Link was supposed to come over tonight for a sleepover. Rhett could barely contain his excitement he was so giddy. 

He started cleaning his room as soon as he got home from school, Link was supposed to come right after school but forgot his things at home so he was going there first. 

Rhett heard his Mom greeting someone at the door and ran out his bedroom to wait at the top of the stairs to see Link.

Link came around the corner, his head hanging toward the floor. "Hey, man. Come on up." Rhett smiled down at him, almost loosing himself in his beautiful ocean colored eyes. Link walked slowly up the staircase and greeted Rhett with a small smile. 

Rhett walked into his room, Link following close behind. He sat his bag down beside the door as Rhett sat down on the floor. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" Rhett asked him. "I don't know, man." Link shrugged as he came to join him on the floor. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rhett asked, noticing his friends mopey expression. 

"Eh, all that stuff at school just has me kinda down." Link shrugged. Rhett knew he was referring to the rumor going around that they were secret lovers. He looked at his friends with sympathetic eyes. Link was never good at handling people saying negative things about him. Not that Rhett was any better but he tried not to let it bother him too much. But Link's anxiety made that hard for him. 

"Don't worry about it, Link. People will always talk. Just ignore it." Rhett put a hand on Link's shoulder and squeezed. 

Link looked up into his hooded eyes and smiled, genuinely. "So, whatcha wanna do?" Rhett asked again.

"We could go to the river while the sun is still up and then come back and play some video games." Link mentioned

"Sounds like a plan." Rhett beamed, he loved going to the river with Link. It was very secluded and he would get to stare at Link all he wanted. Plus, that activity would require no shirts — even more to stare at.

They got their swim trunks on, one in the bathroom and one in the bedroom. Rhett grabbed two towels when they made it down the stairs and tossed Link one. They bounded outside and took off on their bikes down the road. 

When they made it to the bank of the river, Rhett hoped off his bike and was draping his towel around it so it would stay dry. Link was already at the edge of the water, waiting on Rhett. His hands resting on his waist, looking out onto the river. Beautiful! Rhett thought

"Hurry up, man!" Link called over his shoulder.

"Well, you don't have to wait on me." Rhett scoffed walking up behind Link.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice and wait on my fri— ahhhhhh!" Link suddenly was plunged into the cool water. He broke the surface coming back up, thrashing around and his eyes made contact with Rhett, still standing on the bank and bent over cackling. 

"Seriously! Not cool, man." Link pouted. 

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He smirked at Link, still holding back his laughter. "Watch out. I don't wanna hit you." He gestured for Link to scoot over. 

In one smooth motion, Rhett jumped from the bank and splashed into the water beside Link. As he came back to the surface, he felt something on his head, pushing him down. Link was on top of him, trying to wrestle him back into the water. 

Link tried but Rhett was bigger and knew how to use his size against Link. He pushed his way up again and grabbed Link by the shoulders to push him under. Link let out a screech before going underwater. Rhett let go and Link bobbed back up with a wide grin across his face. 

Link went to grab Rhett but he swam away just as Link grabbed his wrist. Rhett twisted from his grip and turned back as he swam, letting out a throaty giggle. "Come back here." Link hollered and started swimming toward Rhett. 

"Ha! Can't get me!" Rhett teased as he turned away from Link and swam toward the small island in the middle of the river. 

"Wait up!" Link called as he swam behind Rhett, catching up quickly. Just then, Rhett turned around and they crashed into each other. 

Link laughed and started to back away when Rhett grabbed him by the arms. They locked eyes, Rhett's green eyes once again getting lost in Link's blue ones. "Uh— sorry." Link stuttered.

Rhett didn't respond with words, instead he tilted his head closer to Link's and their lips met. They felt like they fit together perfectly but all too soon, Link pushed away, "What the fuck, man!" He screamed, wiping his hands across his lips.


	2. Rumor II

"I—I'm sorry." Rhett fumbled, his cheeks turning a scarlet color against his pale skin. Link looked at him with confusion, his eyebrows furrowed and staring at Rhett. 

"What the heck was that?" Link said, his eyes raging, now. Rhett searched for the words to apologize. "I'm so sorry, Link. I misread the situation. I th—thought, maybe we — I..." he trailed off and looked away from Link's gaze.

"You thought, what? Is this some kind of joke?" Link yelled at Rhett, growing angrier by the minute. 'What the fuck?' That's what he said. I didn't know how he would react but I didn't expect anger. Link never got like this.' Rhett thought.

"No, no! Of course not." Rhett waved his hands in the water, "I'm sorry! I just thought maybe you were having the same feelings as I was. I didn't mean to make you upset, I promise." Rhett lifted his eyes up to see Link, his face softened a bit and his shoulders relaxed. 

"Oh," was all Link whispered, they floated for what felt like hours before Link spoke up again. "What kind of feelings are you talking about?" His voice much softer than before. 

"I—I don't know. I just can't stop thinking about you. I think I maybe I have a crush on you." Rhett was surprised at how easy the words came out. He looked at Link and this time he didn't break gaze. 

Link said nothing but swam over toward Rhett, their eyes still looking at each other. "I'm sorry, Rhett. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I thought maybe you were teasing me or something." Link broke the silence. 

"No, I'm sorry. It was outta line." Rhett looked away, "Let's just head back home." He started to swim toward the bank and was on the rocks before Link had moved from the spot where they were. 

Rhett started drying himself off as Link made his way over, "I'm sorry, again." He said, grabbing his towel from his bike and running it through his raven hair.

Rhett had dried and was sitting on his bike with his feet still on the ground beside him, waiting for Link, still not speaking. 

Link draped his towel around his neck and walked over to Rhett, who was still avoiding his eyes. "I'm not good at this, okay. I don't know— I... dammit." He rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke and his eyes fell to the ground, "I think I have feelings for you too, Rhett. But I didn't know if I would ever do anything about it and then you just came out and kis–kissed me and it just surprised me." Link rambled and finally turned back to Rhett, who's lips were slightly turned up in the corner. 

"I knew it wasn't just me." Rhett mumbled as his body relaxed talking to his best friend. Link walked a little closer and rested his hand on one of Rhett's handlebars. 

"So, uh, what now?" Link asked. 

"I have no idea." Rhett confessed, "Let's just go home and get dry and we can talk there." He said as they both got ready to go. 

The ride home was silent and they finally made it just before it turned dark. Link had gotten dried off already and in his pjs for the night. Rhett was still in his bathroom changing. He looked at himself in the mirror, trying to prepare for what the night held, even though he had no idea what that was. 

It will be okay. He's your best friend! Rhett thought to himself as he made his way from the bathroom. 

Link was sitting cross legged on Rhett's floor in front of the TV. He looked over at him and smiled. Oh, that smile. Rhett walked to the door and closed it before joining Link on the carpet. 

They sat in front of each other, silently, neither knowing what to do next. Suddenly, Link's hand was on top of Rhett's and they intertwined their fingers. Rhett couldn't help but smile. He looked at Link, who was also grinning while he looked at their hands. 

Rhett's hands were sweaty, 'oh, gosh! Maybe he won't notice.' Rhett looked at Link and when Link made eye contact with him, his stomach turned flips. I can't believe this is happening. Link smiled just slightly and that gave Rhett enough courage to lean forward. He came very close to Link's face and waited for a heartbeat, as if asking Link to meet him. 

Link slowly closed his eyes and leaned forward and once again their lips met. This time with more passion but still very soft. Link's lips felt amazing against his own, he never wanted it to end. 

Link's hand moved up to Rhett's chest and Rhett, in turn, moved his hands to Link's thighs. Link let a small moan at the sensation of his best friend touching him like he never had experienced. 

One of Rhett's hand moved up behind Link's neck and he deepened the kiss. Neither of them had gone this far before, they both had only received pecks from some girls at school — nothing compared to this. 

They finally separated their lips and Rhett let out a whine as he didn't feel the warmth of Links breath against him anymore. 

"Wow." Link muttered, his hands still on Rhett's chest. "Yeah," Rhett said, releasing his grip on Link's neck, letting him sit up straight. 

"That was really nice." Link smiled and looked down at the floor, almost embarrassed. Rhett put his free hand under Link's chin and lifted his gaze to meet his. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. 

"Very..." Rhett said with a smirk as his lips inched closer to Link's once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love high school rhink!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm pretty new to the whole fanfic thing! I appreciate all comments on my work, please be nice :)


End file.
